1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to purification and chemical modification of proteins to prolong their circulating lifetimes and reduce their immunogenicity. More specifically, the invention relates to the removal of aggregates larger than octamers from urate oxidases (uricases) prior to conjugation of poly(ethylene glycols) or poly(ethylene oxides). This substantially eliminates uricase immunogenicity without compromising its uricolytic activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Statements contained in this background section do not constitute an admission of prior art, but instead reflect the inventors' own subjective comments on and interpretations of the state of the art at the time the invention was made. These interpretations may include personal, heretofore undisclosed, insights of the inventors, which insights were not themselves part of the prior art.
Urate oxidases (uricases; E.C. 1.7.3.3) are enzymes that catalyze the oxidation of uric acid to a more soluble product, allantoin, a purine metabolite that is more readily excreted. Humans do not produce enzymatically active uricase, as a result of several mutations in the gene for uricase acquired during the evolution of higher primates. Wu, X, et al., (1992) J Mol Evol 34:78-84. As a consequence, in susceptible individuals, excessive concentrations of uric acid in the blood (hyperuricemia) and in the urine (hyperuricosuria) can lead to painful arthritis (gout), disfiguring urate deposits (tophi) and renal failure. In some affected individuals, available drugs such as allopurinol (an inhibitor of uric acid synthesis) produce treatment-limiting adverse effects or do not relieve these conditions adequately. Hande, K R, et al., (1984) Am J Med 76:47-56; Fam, AG, (1990) Baillière's Clin Rheumatol 4:177-192. Injections of uricase can decrease hyperuricemia and hypeiuricosuria, at least transiently. Since uricase is a foreign protein in humans, however, even the first injection of the unmodified protein from Aspergillus flavus has induced anaphylactic reactions in several percent of treated patients (Pui, C-H. et al., (1997) Leukemia 11:1813-1816), and immunologic responses limit its utility for chronic or intermittent treatment. Donadio, D, et al., (1981) Nouv Presse Méd 10:711-712; Leaustic, M, et al., (1983) Rev Rhum Mal Osteoartic 50553-554.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/370,084 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,235) and published International Application No. PCT/US99/17514 (now abandoned), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose poly(ethylene glycol)-urate oxidase (PEG-uricase) that retains at least about 75% of the uricolytic activity of unconjugated uricase and has substantially reduced immunogenicity. In one such purified uricase, each subunit is covalently linked to an average of 2 to 10 strands of PEG, wherein each molecule of PEG may have a molecular weight between about 5 kDa and 100 kDa.
The aggregation of proteins is known to increase their immunogenicity. This understanding has contributed to the development of methods for intentionally aggregating proteins by treatments such as thermal denaturation and cross-linking by exposure to glutaraldehyde prior to use in the preparation of vaccines or for immunization of animals to produce antisera.
Unintentional aggregation of proteins has also been recognized as contributing to immunization or sensitization during clinical use of therapeutic proteins, e.g. for human gamma globulin (Henney et al. (1968) N. Engl. J. Med. 278:2244-2246) and for human growth hormone (Moore et al. (1980) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 51:691-97). The contribution of aggregates to the immunogenicity of human interferon alpha has been demonstrated in BALB/c mice (Braun et al. (1997) Pharm. Res. 14:1472-1478) and an enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) has been developed for their measurement (Braun et al. (1997) Pharm. Res. 14:1394-1400).
In contrast to the known effects of aggregation on the immunogenicity of proteins, there are not reports of the effect of aggregation on the immunogenicity of proteins conjugated to poly(alkylene glycols) such as PEG. There is a need for poly(allylene glycol)-uricase conjugates that substantially eliminates uricase immunogenicity without compromising its uricolytic activity. The present invention provide such compositions.